The glass-wiping robot has been widely used owing to its characteristics of compact size and flexible movement. The existing glass-wiping robot (also referred to as “Winbot”) moves under the driving of a walking mechanism provided on the machine body, as it is adsorbed on the surface of a glass to be cleaned after a suction cup provided on the machine body is vacuumized by a vacuum pump, so as to conduct a cleaning work on the surface of the glass to be cleaned. Upon the completion of the cleaning work, the vacuum pump stops, and the glass-wiping robot has to wait to be removed from the glass surface until the suction cup loses efficacy naturally. This process generally takes a certain period of time, and thus greatly effects the work efficiency of the glass-wiping robot.